


Magnetic Love

by skeleton_twins, thekeyholder



Series: Magnetic [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_twins/pseuds/skeleton_twins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: It's been two years since Abigail Gordon brought together the Commissioner and Oswald Cobblepot. Her dads finally decide to take their relationship to the next level.





	Magnetic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! We're back with a sequel to our first collab! We wrote it as part of the [Gobblepot Spring 2017](http://gobblepotgazette.tumblr.com/post/158517680774/gobblepot-spring-2017). :)
> 
> Many thank to Nekomata58919 for the beta!

Two years ago, Abigail Gordon had no inkling that stepping foot inside Oswald Cobblepot’s nightclub, full of desperation over worrying school grades, would lead to this very day. Had she known, she would have leapt, skipped, jumped right into the Iceberg Lounge.

 

A single history report created ripples in the water, causing more and more ripples. Her decision to enlist Oswald’s help had forever impacted their lives in more than one way. She had a second father, a man she admired and looked up to almost as much as she did her dad. Her father was happier now, with the man he always loved and today, today she got to witness the reunion of the two people she loved the most.

 

Nothing could spoil this day.

 

Except, Abigail thinks, the two men who are getting married.

 

She has been pacing down the empty corridor, passing the two opposite rooms on each side of the hall, in which she knew both grooms stood before mirrors, getting dressed for the big day. Abigail has been waiting for this wedding for a very long time, from the moment, in fact, when she noticed the undeniable chemistry and sparks her father and Oswald produced.

 

Two years… Two excruciatingly long years waiting for her father to propose to the gangster. So when the day of the wedding finally arrived, it didn’t take her long to get ready. In no time, she was clothed in the pretty dress Oswald had bought her, donning the lovely necklace that, Oswald too, bought her for Christmas. She’s counting down the seconds before the clicks of each of the grooms’ doors will open and wedding bells chiming.

 

She should have come to expect this, hesitation from both parties; after all, her father and Oswald are the most stubborn men alive, and it took months to get the two together in the first place.

 

Abigail’s feet come to a halt outside Oswald’s door when she hears a small thump and curses being uttered in a language she does not fully understood yet. Oswald has been teaching her his mother’s native tongue, but certain words, like the ones she suspects Oswald is hissing right now, were banned from their lessons.

 

She pokes her head through the cracked door, peering in the room. There, sitting at the vanity, head in his hands, is Oswald. Uh-oh, Abigail thinks, this isn’t good.

 

“Ozzie?” She calls, fully stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind her gently.

 

Oswald’s head snap upwards, swiftly turning to look at the new guest.

 

“Abigail.” Oswald’s whole face changes, softening. As soon as he realizes who’s standing in his room, his previous look of distress melts away. With an outstretched hand, Oswald beckons her, “Come here.”

 

Quickly crossing the room, she joins Oswald at the vanity, taking her new father’s hand.

 

“Look at you!” Oswald beams, he stands, hand still gripping Abigail’s, as he raises both their arms in the air so the young girl could twirl. Abigail couldn’t stop the small giggle escaping from her lips as she spins, the hem of her dress lifting slightly, as she makes a complete 360 degrees turn.

 

Oswald tucks her blonde hair behind her ear, “You look absolutely stunning, my dear.”

 

“Thanks, Ozzie!” Abigail tells him while taking a seat on the vanity, her legs swinging back and forth.

 

“Where are your shoes?”

 

Abigail shrugs, wiggling her toes, earning a snort from the mobster. Her high heels were back in her room, she didn’t want to wear them just yet, avoiding the eventual aching and sore feet a bit longer. She counters with a question of her own. “What’s wrong? You’re upset.”

 

Oswald loudly sighs, but doesn’t answer, pretends as if he doesn’t hear her while fiddling with his waistcoat.

 

“C’mon, Ozzie, you’re clearly upset.” Abigail taps on his forehead, “You get that wrinkle right between your eyes when something’s bothering you. Just like dad does.”

 

Oswald tilts his head, dodging the question once more. “Are you calling me old and wrinkly?”

 

“No.” Abigail smiles, “I’m _saying_ something’s bothering you. I know when you’re sad, Ozzie. Dad does too, you know. You’re not half as sneaky as you think you are.”

 

He places a hand on his chest, wearing a fake offended expression on his face. “I’ll have you know, my sneakiness is what made me King of Gotham for several years.”

 

“Right,” Abigail says, realizing that once again, Oswald has deflected. Maybe he’s sneakier than she gave him credit for.

 

“My shoes are in the other room.” She answers his earlier question. It’s been some time since they played this game. A question for a question, answering honestly otherwise forfeiting the right to make any more inquiries. “What’s wrong?”

 

That catches Oswald’s attention, his fingers falling away from his waistcoat, and he looks up with fondness directed towards her. They’re both remembering their second meeting at the club.

 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

 

“Except you’re marrying dad, and you’re not even finished getting dressed,” Abigail remarks, pointing to the cufflinks still laying on the desk.

 

“I thought you would be excited! I thought this is what you wanted! Remember that time you drank too much wine, and told me how much you wanted dad to propose.”

 

Oswald holds up his hand, stopping her, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. “Yes, I remember.”

 

“And even though you were super wasted-”

 

“No need to emphasize how inebriated I was, Abby.”

 

“And-” Abigail continues, pretends not to hear, “-despite the drooling, I knew that you were completely serious, that you wanted to be a part of our family.”

 

“There’s nothing more that I want than to be a family with you and Jim,” Oswald assures her.

 

“Then why aren’t you happy that it’s coming true?”

 

“I…” Oswald glances down, swallowing. “I’m worried that… What if your father realizes he’s making a mistake? I’m not someone to marry, Abigail. I’m a criminal and he’s the commissioner. He’s a good man, much too good for someone like me.”

 

“Oh, please, I thought you were over this. Seriously, I know dad can be frustrating, but he’s accepted you just as you are, I swear.”

 

Seeing that her words haven’t convinced Oswald, Abigail has an idea. Her father probably wouldn’t approve of it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

“Ozzie, remember that time when dad was in a bad mood and he didn’t want to come with us to the Impressionist exhibition in New York?”

 

“I do, but what does that have to do with this?” Oswald asks, confused.

 

“Well, he didn’t want you to know, but… well, see, two days before our trip, I saw he was very upset about something when he came home. He didn’t want to say anything, but I bothered him until he gave in,” Abigail recounts, sliding her fingers until they bump into Oswald’s. “He stayed in Gotham because he found out you were being investigated, and wanted to clear that up.”

 

“But… I didn’t know about this!” Oswald exclaimed, then his face crumples yet again. “See, this is exactly what I told you, I have corrupted your father.”

 

“No, that’s not what I wanted to say with this!” Abigail pleads, squeezing Oswald’s hand. “What I meant is that dad would do absolutely anything for the people he loves, and you are included in that. I don’t know if he tells you enough, but believe me, he does love you and will protect you forever.”

 

Oswald, still looking down, smiles a tiny bit, and Abigail considers it a victory. “All those times when he came home in time for dinner, or when he went to the store to get your favorite tea when it was out ‒ he did them for you, to make you happy.”

 

Oswald squeezes Abigail’s hand gratefully. He’s about to say something to the young girl, when they hear Jim yelling: “Abigail? Could you come to my room, please?”

 

They both snicker, and Oswald gently pushes Abigail towards the door. “Go, see what your father needs.”

 

Abigail knocks before entering, but stops in the doorway when she sees that her father is still in his robe, looking even messier than Oswald. “Jesus, you two are perfect for each other,” Abigail mumbles to herself.

 

“What did you say?” Jim asks, stopping from his pacing.

 

Abigail sighs. “Dad, you’re not even dressed! What’s going on?”

 

"I don't know what I'm doing, Abby, I wasn't this nervous when I married your mother," Jim confesses as he stops by the window and looks outside.

 

“But dad, it’s just Oswald!”

 

“Exactly. He deserves the best. Someone who is charming and witty...”

 

_Jim’s had many opportunities to learn just how intelligent Oswald is, but he also discovered the gangster’s playful nature. It wasn’t just his tingling kisses on Jim’s neck, but also how he often challenged the Commissioner with his words and to express his feelings, like the time Jim struggled to ask Oswald to move in with him and Abigail._

 

_They were lying in bed, and Jim had been preparing mentally for the past twenty minutes. He finally gathered his courage, and fished the keys from his pocket._

 

_“Here, I’d like you to have these.”_

 

_Oswald seemed surprised at first, but then he asked. “What keys are these?”_

 

_“To, uh, to this flat,” Jim stuttered._

 

_“Oh, so if there’s an emergency, I have one. Got it.”_

 

_Jim failed to see Oswald’s grin; instead, he panicked. “No, no! I mean, for you, if you want to…”_

 

_But then Oswald couldn’t hold it anymore and giggled, Jim feeling how Oswald shook against his chest._

 

_“You’re just messing with me, aren’t you?”_

 

_“I am,” Oswald confessed and turned around to peck Jim’s lips. “I do love seeing you flustered.”_

 

“Please, Dad, all Oswald wants is you,” Abigail says, waking Jim from his daydream.

 

Jim hums, then opens the closet to reveal his expensive suit. His hand smooths down a wrinkle. “Oswald is so nice, I don’t deserve him. Look, he picked this for me, said that I look really good in navy blue. That it brings out my eyes.”

 

“That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard, dad.”

 

“Well, I’m marrying a man, Abigail, what did you expect?” Jim chuckles, and Abigail pats him on the shoulder.

 

“Get dressed, dad, I’ll be back later.” Abigail leaves Jim to prepare, then she pops back into Oswald’s room.

 

The gangster is up on his feet as soon as Abigail slips through the door, ambushing her with questions before she even gets a chance to breathe.

 

“How’s your father? Is everything alright?”

 

Abigail holds up her hands, “He’s fine, Ozzie.”

 

She takes the seat Oswald has just vacated, snorting, “He was actually nervous about _you_ not wanting to marry him.”

 

“Is that so?” Oswald ducks his head, but Abigail doesn’t miss the small smile on his face before he turns away. “What a silly man.”

 

“Sounds like someone similar.”

 

Oswald shakes his head, “I have no idea who you possibly could be referring to.”

 

“Uh-huh, right,” Abigail says, unconvinced.

 

Oswald starts fixing his cufflinks, straightening them, even though Abigail’s positive they’re perfectly fine. His fidgeting only means that he’s still nervous. She stands from the chair and crosses the small distance between them.

 

Abigail wraps one arm around Oswald’s shoulders, “Dad loves you, Oswald.”

 

“And so do I.” Abigail leans in, standing on her tiptoes, to give a quick peck on his cheek.

 

One of his hands reaches up to grab hers, squeezing her fingers gently. “Your father will probably need help with his tie. You know how he’s like when it comes to ties. Helpless. Honestly, I don’t know how he managed this long without me.”

 

Abigail thinks about how lonely her father seemed before Oswald, and the stark contrast between now and then. The last two years, her father has seem happier since Oswald came into their lives.

 

“Neither do I,” Abigail agrees for entirely different reasons that had nothing to do with ties.

 

“Do go back and remind him that the ceremony starts in half an hour if he’s still willing to marry me,” Oswald says as he starts fixing his hair.

 

“Alright,” Abigail waltzes back to her father’s room, who is luckily just putting on his tie.

 

Oswald’s prediction was right, Jim’s tie is indeed crooked and Abigail bites her lower lip, so she won’t burst out laughing. She’ll just let Oswald handle that; she knows he loves to fuss about her dad, and they both secretly enjoy it.

 

“The groom told me to let you know that there’s half an hour left. Glad you managed to dress, by the way.”

 

“Well, I thought the guests and Oswald wouldn’t appreciate me appearing in my briefs,” Jim snickers.

 

Abigail just rolls her eyes.

 

“He’d divorce me the next day if I ruined the wedding after all the trouble he went through to organize everything. He’s great at this kind of thing.”

 

“Definitely, your fiftieth birthday party was the best thing ever!” Abigail exclaims, reminiscing about the gorgeous setting and tasty food. “Your gift was really nice too!”

 

However, Jim’s mind seems to go in a different direction than Abigail’s, because his face is suddenly very red.

 

“Eww, dad. Seriously?!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re implying, young lady,” Jim lies, avoiding Abigail’s eyes.

 

“Oh my god, dad, I know what you and Oswald get up to when I’m not around. I’m 17, you know.”

 

_Jim blushes even more, the events from his birthday party invading his mind. Oswald organized it in complete secrecy, and made Harvey an accomplice, who was tasked with bringing Jim to the lakeside. The place was beautifully decorated with multicolored twinkle lights which were strewn around the tree branches, giving everything a soft glow. There was even a live band, playing Jim’s favorite rock songs._

 

_“Happy birthday, Jim!” the guests yelled, but the commissioner only had eyes for the two people who were walking towards him. Abigail and Oswald hugged Jim at the same time, Abigail kissing his right cheek and Oswald his left one. In that moment, Jim felt like the luckiest man on the planet. The party was a great success and everyone was in a great mood, laughing and dancing._

 

_After they had cake, Oswald grabbed Jim’s hand, winking as Jim tried to ask questions. The gangster dragged him away from the party inconspicuously, then pushed him against a tree._

 

_“Happy birthday, love,” he whispered before leaning in and kissing Jim while also pressing his body suggestively against Jim’s._

 

“I think I hear Oswald calling for you,” Jim says innocently, finally looking at Abby.

 

“I didn’t hear anything.”

 

“Oh, there it was again. Go and see what he wants. You’d better hurry.”

 

Abigail leaves the room shaking her head, knowing well that her dad just wanted to get rid of her. She returns to Oswald’s room; at this point she’s glad she left her high heels in her room after being sent back and forth between the two rooms like her two fathers’ personal postman.

 

Oswald turns, holding a bottle of water in one hand, to see Abigail entering the room once more.

 

“How's your father progressing? Is he still nervous?”

 

“I wouldn’t exactly say nervous.” Abigail says, “He’s reminiscing about his 50th birthday and your present to him.”

 

Right as the words leave her mouth, Oswald takes a swig of his water, promptly choking on said water after hearing her response.

 

Abigail bites down on her lower lip, stifling the giggles threatening to spill out at Oswald’s reaction.

 

“Tell your father to stop daydreaming and to hurry up,” Oswald tells her, not even realizing Abigail’s newfound knowledge of just how exactly her dad and Oswald spent Jim’s birthday. His head is bent as he begins to dab at the water spots now soaking his white shirt.

 

Abigail slips out of the room, knowing it’s not too much longer before the ceremony starts.

 

She doesn’t bother entering her father’s room, merely knocks on his door, “Hey, dad, Oswald says to hurry up.”

 

Abigail continues down the hall, down to her own room, smiling after hearing a loud barking laugh coming from behind the her father’s closed door. She takes a minute to herself, sitting at her vanity before sliding on her heels.

 

It was down to minutes now. Feelings of nervousness and excitement buzz under her skin, knowing that stepping out of this room, the two men she loves most, are about to start their new life together.

 

It was a new chapter, a new beginning for them.

 

Abigail couldn't think of two people more deserving to be able to shed any past mistakes or misunderstandings and just be together. A few steps down the aisle, and her father and Oswald will be joined in matrimony.

 

She knew they were always joined, like two puzzle pieces or two magnets, fate fastening them together, but now comes the day where Oswald and Jim are forever tied by two matching golden rings.

 

It was perfect timing, as if Abigail was meant to view the scene unfold before her, the moment she steps outside her room and into the small corridor, the simultaneous opening of the two grooms’ doors.

 

It's as if gravitation was at work, pulling the two grooms to meet together in the middle of the hallway, between the two doors. The second Oswald and her father’s eyes lock, Abigail could see that whatever doubts or anxiety they had it's vanished.

 

“Oh, Jim.” Oswald steps closer to her father, hands reaching up to his tie, undoing it with quick fingers. Jim’s gaze never leaves Oswald while he fixes his tie, looking completely besotted with the man in front of him. Oswald doesn't move away once he’s done, lets his hands glide down the lapels of the suit, resting on Jim’s chest.

 

Abigail feels like she’s encroaching on a special moment between the two when her father leans closer to kiss the gangster. Oswald reluctantly tilts his head up, his nose dragging along Jim’s, barely avoiding her father’s lips. “Not yet, baby. Just a little bit longer.”

 

Jim sighs disappointedly, but neither man moves just yet, their eyes fluttering shut, resting their foreheads against one another. Abigail could see her father’s lips moving, whispering something to Oswald, but she can’t make out what he was saying to the gangster. Whatever it was, a faint blush appears across his face, causing Oswald to duck his head.

 

A part of her doesn’t want to interrupt, but Abigail knows that it is time, the guests are probably already seated, waiting for the grooms.

 

She clears her throat loudly, and the two men break apart, looking startled at the fact they aren’t alone.

 

“Sorry.” The apology escapes from her mouth, because she feels guilty for imposing on such an intimate scene. “It’s time.”

 

At this, Jim turns towards Oswald once more, this time holding out his hand for the mobster to take.

 

“Ready?”

 

Without any hesitation, Oswald nods, interlacing his fingers with Jim’s. Abigail swears that Oswald fell completely in love with her father all over again when Jim led Oswald’s hand to his mouth, briefly kissing his knuckles.

 

Abigail calls after Cookie, and the dog runs toward her excitedly. With a last look at her fathers, the young girl enters the church and settles in the first pew, beside Harvey and his spouse.

 

“They haven’t changed their minds, right?”

 

“No, Uncle Harvey, they’re just nervous,” Abigail replies with a smile and bends down to fix Cookie’s purple bowtie.

 

The Wedding March starts playing a few minutes later and all the guests stand up as Jim and Oswald enter from separate doors. Abigail can’t stop grinning throughout the whole ceremony, and when the priest asks for the rings, she pats her dog:

 

“Go, Cookie, go!”

 

Cookie accomplishes his ring bearing duties perfectly, and Jim pats his head as he bends down to retrieve the rings from the small bag on his back. Both grooms’ voice quiver as they say their vows and put the rings on each other’s fingers.

 

“You may kiss the groom.”

 

Jim and Oswald grin at each other before leaning in for their first kiss as a married couple. The guests erupt in applause and Harvey whistles, the grooms looking happily at each other. Abigail cannot contain her happiness and joins her dad, holding both of their hands.

 

“Congratulations!”

 

“Thank you,” Oswald whispers, voice thick with emotion.

 

After the guests finish pelting the newlyweds with rice, everyone is heading to an Italian restaurant where the reception is taking place. In the limousine, Oswald and Jim smile at each other and share a kiss, both laughing when Cookie tries to worm his way between them.

 

“Cookie, don't bother them now,” Abigail tries to lure him back, but the dog is clearly enjoying too much his place between the two men to bother moving. He rests his head on Jim's thigh, whining when Jim doesn’t start rubbing behind his ears.

 

Oswald snorts. “You spoil him too much.” Jim leans in and kisses Oswald’s cheek in apology, the gangster sighing as he leans against the seat, thinking about the time Jim proposed.

 

_Knowing the right people had its perks; for example, Oswald managed to gain access to the zoo on a Monday when it was closed to the public._

 

_“Oswald, how did you do this?” Jim asked, amazed._

 

_They walked slowly, enjoying the gentle, spring sunshine and intimacy of an empty zoo. Some animals were being fed, like the tigers and lions, and they watched with fascination, Oswald filming it so he could show it to Abigail later. He had invited her too, of course, but Abby declined, saying that her dad and Oswald deserved some alone time._

 

_Finally, they made it to the butterfly house, and Oswald dragged Jim inside, stealing a kiss just before they entered that magical world. It was just as beautiful as the first time they had visited it, the delicate creatures fluttering between the colourful flowers. Oswald looked around and laughed, not noticing the epiphany Jim was going through._

 

_When he looked at Jim, he was just getting on a knee, and Oswald’s heart skipped a beat. “Jim, love, what are you doing?” he whispered._

 

_Jim took Oswald’s right hand, his thumb caressing the gangster’s soft skin. “Oswald, you know I’m not good with words. I’ll try to do my best, though. I hope you know just how much you’ve changed my life. And Abby’s too. It would be empty and less fun without you. I’ve been carrying this,” and Jim took a small velvet box from his coat, “for the past three weeks, waiting for the perfect opportunity. What better place to ask than where I realized I was in love with you. So, Oswald, will you marry me?”_

 

_He opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with a small aquamarine in the middle. Oswald inhaled sharply, then nodded, unable to utter any words. He put his arms around Jim’s neck and peppered his face with loving kisses._

 

_“Does that mean yes?” Jim asked, laughing._

 

_“Of course, silly! Yes!”_

 

Abigail has seen the room before, but now every table is decorated with gorgeous blue and purple ‒ the grooms’ colors ‒ flower arrangements and candles. While the room is a sight to behold, Abigail can’t tear her eyes away from her father and Oswald, spotting them making their way across the room among the guests, hand in hand.

 

Soon all the tables are quickly filled, the guests piling into the restaurant, one after another. Everyone is content with the food being served, a mixture of laughter and light music floating in the air.

 

Abigail approaches the grooms’ table, Cookie following close to her heels, thinking how cute it was that neither one have been able to look away from each other with their hands still clasped together.

 

“So, how’s married life?” Abigail grins, pulling out a seat and joining them.

 

The question causes the two grooms to softly smile at one another. Jim turns, expectantly awaiting Oswald’s answer.

 

“It’s clearly too soon to pass judgement so early in the marriage,” Oswald starts.

 

“Clearly.” Jim laughs.

 

“But-”

 

“Oh, there’s a but.”

 

“ _But,_ I think it’s safe to say that marrying your father is the best decision I’ve ever made.”

 

Amusement quickly leaves Jim’s face, transforming into a look of pure adoration at his new husband. His thumb begins to caress Oswald’s hand, stroking back and forth. Oswald has to duck his head, blushing at Jim’s gaze.

 

Abigail stands from her seat, wanting to give the newlyweds their space. “C’mon Cookie, there are some doggie treats with your name all over them.”

 

Soon almost everyone is finished eating, and are out on the main floor, dancing. Abigail watches her father and Oswald, slipping another treat to Cookie.

 

The lights in the restaurant dimmed, candles casting a glow around the room. Jim stands from his seat, holding out his hand towards Oswald.

 

Oswald glances at the offered hand, smiling with surprise. Words are passed between the two, but Abigail is too far away to hear over the noise. Hand in hand, Jim leads Oswald out onto the floor, one arm wrapping around Oswald, bringing him closer.

 

Their bodies sway with the music, Oswald’s head resting against Jim’s chest, tucked beneath his chin. Abigail watches, with tears welling in the corners of her eyes at how exultant both Oswald and Jim appear. They are radiating with happiness and warmth. The only thing Abigail wants more than anything is to see both of them this unperturbed and together forever.

 

The second song is an upbeat one, and Abigail is asked to dance by her Uncle Harvey who is a surprisingly amazing dancer. He spins Abby and keeps up the crazy rhythm, making Abigail laugh out loud every time. Their cheer attracts so many other couples to the dancefloor that Abigail can’t even see her dads.

 

When the song ends, Harvey bows and thanks Abigail for the dance. The young girl laughs as she bows too and starts to go back to her seat when she hears a slow song coming on.

 

“I was wondering if I may I have a dance with my lovely daughter?”

 

Abigail smiles. “Of course, dad.”

 

“I saw you dancing with Harvey. Very impressive,” Jim says proudly. “It made me jealous.”

 

“Oh, please. Where’s your spouse?”

 

“Resting. The previous dance was pretty intense,” Jim laughs and when his eyes meet Oswald’s, the commissioner winks at him.

 

Oswald blushes and smiles at Jim, admiring his husband and Abigail from afar, their father-daughter dance warming the gangster’s heart. He pours himself a glass of water; even though the dances have tired him a bit, he wanted to have them with Jim and no one else. His leg is protesting, but Oswald doesn’t care.

 

A few minutes later, Jim goes back to the table as well, grinning at Oswald as he takes off his suit jacket.

 

“It’s getting hot in here.”

 

Oswald just hums as he’s subtly eyeing Jim’s arms. “You looked very nice dancing with Abby.”

 

“Thank you. She thought the same about us,” Jim smiles, then leans in. “Speaking of dancing, is your leg alright? I hope I didn’t exaggerate with the moves.”

 

Under the table, unnoticed by everyone else, Jim places his hand on Oswald’s right knee, massaging it gently. His husband’s concern makes Oswald smile, shooting him a relieved look.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Oswald says and rests his head on Jim’s shoulder, putting his hand over Jim’s and admiring their rings.

 

_Their fingertips touched, as their hands aligned, palms pressed flat together. It had been hours since they got home from the zoo and Oswald was still reeling from Jim’s sudden proposal earlier that day. Linking their hands, Oswald couldn’t look away from the brand new rings encircling both their fingers._

 

_He rested his head along Jim’s broad chest, still eyeing their clasped hands._

 

_“We’ll have to settle on a last name.”_

 

_Oswald peered upwards at his now fiancé, “Hmm?”_

 

_“A last name. We need to decide whose last name we’re going with,” Jim clarified._

 

_Warmth spread through Oswald at the reminder that this was, in fact, real. That it wasn’t all a fantasy where he never met Jim’s daughter nor became something more than a criminal in Jim’s eyes._

 

_They were engaged to be married. Something Oswald only dreamt about late nights, stamping any hope the next morning, because at the time Jim could barely stand to look at him, let alone let Oswald have a spot in Jim’s family. Those dreams he kept secret, didn’t acknowledge them, let them lie in the deep recesses of his mind, because it was simply too painful to pretend a future with James._

 

_He had wanted to be a part of Jim’s life for years now, and it was no longer wishful thinking. Here he is, engaged, and being held by the man he loves more than anything._

 

_Oswald realized that Jim had been speaking, he managed to catch the last bit of Jim’s sentence._

 

_“-like the idea of Cobblepot-Gordon.”_

 

_“I… Are you sure?” Oswald was surprised at Jim’s suggestion._

 

_Jim leaned in, kissing Oswald quickly, grinning playfully. “What? Don’t you like it? I thought why not just combine our last names, so we don’t have to choose.”_

 

_Hesitation bit at Oswald. The Cobblepot name had demons attached to it, a long list of violence that followed it. It could threaten the reputation of Gotham’s commissioner, more than enough to cause damage to Jim’s career._

 

_Oswald carefully reminded Jim of this fact. “I don’t mind changing my last name to Gordon, Jim. I’ve always wanted this day to come.”_

 

_Although shedding the name Cobblepot would hurt, because it was the only thing left from his mother._

 

_Jim brought Oswald’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “I don’t care what people will say. I know how much your mother meant to you, Oswald. I can’t take away your memory of her.”_

 

_Oswald thought it wasn’t possible, but his love for James grew expeditiously. Not being able to hold back with this outburst of strong emotion, Oswald leaned forward, his mouth dragged across Jim’s clavicle, planting small kisses along the bone._

 

_A gasp escaped Jim’s mouth at the contact, Oswald’s lips continuing to brush up against Jim’s flesh, tongue slipping out to lick at his skin before softly blowing, causing Jim to shiver beside him._

 

_Jim’s voice was shaky as he teased, “B-Besides, didn’t you consider the fact that_ I _wanted to share your last name too?”_

 

_Oswald pulled back, tilting his head so he could completely see Jim’s face. “Actually, no, I hadn’t considered that. Thank you for reminding me how hopelessly in love with me you are.”_

 

_“Oh, I’ll show you hopeless.” Jim growled, quickly flipping Oswald onto his back before pouncing, attacking him with kisses._

 

Oswald smiles to himself as he remembers the fond memory, but now he can remember it as a married man. From this moment on, they walk together, neither one alone anymore, ready to embrace this new beginning for them.

 

“James?” Oswald could feel the weight of Jim’s head resting on top of his before it disappears as Jim moves to look at him.

 

Jim didn’t say anything, waiting patiently for Oswald to speak with a single raised brow.

 

Oswald looks up at him with wide, expressive eyes, “I love you so much, James Cobblepot-Gordon."

 

“I love you too.” Jim ducks down, kissing the tip of Oswald’s nose, grinning as he says, “Oswald Cobblepot-Gordon.”


End file.
